


...

by ChaosDancer12



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12
Summary: ...





	...

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621019/chapters/35667450 of 'In Time of Need' by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1) then you'll know about what this is responding to and if you haven't read it, then read it first before you read this.

"No..."

"This can't be..."

"What's going to happen now?"

Shaken, horrified and shocked by the newest chapter of the story, the reader just kept on staring at the screen.

Guilt, they had let this happen...

Shock, they couldn't believe what they had just read...

Horror, what had they done?

Fear, there was nothing that they could do.

Anger, they were nobody's puppet!

Disgust, at themselves, for what they had done.

Hope, this wasn't over yet, there was still time to do something.

Doubt, would it be enough?

Faith, they had to believe that it was.

Voice, they spoke.

"Jack, please, wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> And to Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1), I bow to your creative mind and your vision, you are an awesome writer and I hope that the rest of your story is just as good as Chapter 25.


End file.
